2012-11-04 A Late Halloween vs The JLA
Overall, it's been a rather uneventful Sunday. At least, until about 9PM. A pack of thugs make their way into the Daily Planet. Each one dressed like so much awesome cosplay. There's a space marine and a Deedlit and a Skelator looking guy and a HeMan and is that... a Care Bear? Really? The Halloweeners, thinking they are all that, burst their way into the Newsroom and converge on one Lois Lane. Lois came into the office to work on some case files she was looking at, hoping to toss that fluff piece on a cop in the Slums together to get Perry off her back long enough so she can keep focusing on this thing with the JLA. She keeps getting side tracked and hasn't been able to pull anything together. It's annoying really. When the gang bursts in and cames her, she struggles, beating her fists ineffectually against HeMan's broad back. All's well and good until they drag her up to the roof, Deedlit uses some rope to tie Lois up and HeMan drops her off the side of hte building so she dangling like so much hapless normal she is. And of course, there comes the scream. And the fire alarm, which Skelator was kind enough to pull as the others were 'subduing' the reporter. Seems these thugs want soe media coverage. "Think he'll show up," asks Grumpy Bear of the Space Marine. "Doesn't he always," is the mechanical voice's reply. "Well, usually, but..." "Come on. You want to say you stood toe to toe with him, right?" "Yeah.." "So, what could go wrong?" Clark Kent was working late that evening as well, putting the final touches on his article deploring the good work done by various agencies in the wake of the hurricane, and how you too could help. Another Kent bleeding heart humanitarian piece. He got up and went into the break room to get another cup of coffee, and quickly hid under the table when the thugs entered the room. Once out of sight, Clark glances up as they drag his fellow reporter up to the roof, and takes a quick glance around to make sure the coast is clear. The man reaches up and pulls at the buttons of his classic white shirt, losening the tie and revealing the bold blue suit and bright red and gold shield underneath. Clark Kent is Superman! If only the world knew. Moments later, a silhouette appears in front of the bright moon as Superman swoops in at Lois' screaming. "You wanted me gentlemen....you got me." "The tricky part, Green Lantern, is always slowing..." J'onn's words, telepathically enhanced so his flying companion can hear him, tail off as what's going on on the roof impinges on his perception. The next thing he does is send a quick message to Superman. << Can you handle this? I and Green Lantern are close enough to assist. >> Why, yes, he does speak for Kyle...but he already knows the man well enough to know that he'll help whenever he's needed. There are some places that Karen Starr has been spending more time than she should as of late. Or to be more exact, there's one place. A city. Metropolis. After all, there is a reason why she's based out of New York City instead of The City of Tomorrow. And yet despite that, she's been in town for more than a few days now... In fact, after what happened the last time she heard a certain voice, Karen kind of made it a point to drop in on the Planet's offices. If anything she'd pass it off as making a personal call on a different reporter (in their business section) to offer a potential story about her own company. But well, as the out of costume Power Girl instead picks up certain things that are said by /Superman/, she cracks her knuckles and starts to work her way towards the source of those words, while at the same time, trying to stay out of the way. Kyle's been mucking around with his flight techniques, apparently. What seemed to be the result of 'thinking really hard' about moving fast has turned into some serious speed. Matching J'onn for speed isn't quite in his range- yet, anyway- but he's doing a good job of improving his efficiency, creating a telekinetic 'shear' ahead of his position. More clever yet, he's breaking apart his sonic contrail as he travels, preventing the cacophanic din of supersonic travel. "I've been kicking around ideas for that," Kyle says, making his words carry telepathically to the Martian. "I'm thinking, like, a drogue chute, but my ring says something about angular momentum against the earth's magnetic field-" he breaks off as J'onn hails Superman, following the Manhunter's line of sight. He holds his hands up in front of his eyes and, compressing the air, forms a crystal-clear lens that bends light into an impressive magnification. "It's a few costumed thugs," Kyle says dismissively. "Supes can take care of 'em without breaking a sweat." He was only in Metropolis because he fought a teleporting bankrobber and ended up pulled along for a ride when he tackled the guy to stop him from killing a guard. And now that the guy was safely in the police van, Axiom was trying to figure out how to get home. Until he saw the weird costumed people heading into the Daily Planet and decided to follow them. Of course by the time he got all the way up to the same floor they were on, the 'action' had already begun. Stairs. He stumbles out onto the rooftop in time to see Superman appear as well. Any heroic one-liners or demands for the villains to surrender die on his tongue as Axiom sees the Man of Steel. Then it clicks 'oh right, bad guys and Ms. Lane in trouble!' and he turns his attention back to the thugs at hand, hoping he hasn't drawn their attention yet. Even Wonder Woman can go in disguise. Sort of. In a crisp, fashionable pantsuit, she's just an attractive businesswoman, right? Her hearing's quite keen, and the sudden fire alarm attracts her to the Planet building, and without a thought she pushes her way inside, even as people are no doubt trying to get out after the alarm sounds. Her next movements are dictated by hearing movement through the stairwell to the roof. Unsure why, exactly, someone would be heading to the roof with a fire alarm going, she heads up the stairs, following the source of the noise. The Halloweeners look up at the sound of Superman's voice. "Ohmygawd, he's really here," Deedlit chirps out, all but fangirling as she brings her fists to her chin and almost hitting herself in the face with her bow. "Stay frosty, elf," quips the Space Marine as he turns to face Superman and levels his BFMG at the Man of Steel. And without further preamble, he open fires. Skeletor reaches out toward the Space Marine, saying, "No! Wait for the cameras-! Stupid muscle bound oaf!" He pauses, looking to the others, and points at Superman. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get him!" Yes, his voice is that fingernails on a chalk board obnoxious from the 1980's cartoon. This is a good cosplayer or a meta with really bad luck! And so the others also open up on the krypotnian. Well, almost everyone. HeMan's a melee fighter, so he brandishes his sword and looks muscley and stuff. Deedlit's unstrung bow is brought to bear and she unleashes a bright sparkly yellow bolt of energy from it, aimed at that emblazoned S. GrumpyBear brandishes the cloud raining hearts on his chest and gives KalEl the Care Bear Stare of Stunning. Yes, it is a rainbow... with hearts. These poor poor metas! No wonder they are picking a fight with Superman. Can you imagine how bad they've gotten bulllied by the OTHER metas in the area? Skeletor waves his hands and speaks in horrible piglatin, something that's supposed to sound sinister and arcane and magical and what not. He's 'casting' a spell, and putting up a protective bit of shielding around the bear, the elf, and himself. None of the badguys have noticed the teenager by the stairwell door. Afterall, they want Superman. Several blocks away, the fire department is dispatching a ladder. <> Superman thinks at the Martian, as he crosses his arms over his chest to stare down these thugs a moment. His red cape flaps lazily in the breeze as he glares. Maybe they'll back down. <> Superman glances around a moment as these poor thugs probably picked the worst possible moment to cause a scene. How many more heroes can one alarm summon? Might be time to spread out the Justice League's patrols a little to cover some more area. Maybe a space station of some sort....now there's an idea. With a quick glance at Axiom and a double take at Power Girl, the Man of Steel turns his attention back to the gang. "Now would be a good time to surrend..." Kal-El starts as the thugs open fire. Most people in this position do their best to dodge incoming fire. Superman is doing his best to make sure it all hits him, and doesn't fly off into the night to hit other buildings. The gunfire is all but ignored, but the two energy blasts cause the man to bring his hands up defensively, and get knocked backwards further away from the building. To both Kyle *and* Superman. << I can handle her. >> And with that, he vanishes from most senses, flying in towards where Lois has been tied up. Poor woman. She's practically a professional hostage...although in some ways she signed up for it, being Superman's friend. Possibly more than friend, but J'onn stays out of that particular business...except that if it's true he might be a little jealous. Maybe. And as more and more big names arrive on scene, Karen Starr has more reasons than before to stay out of the way. And yet, despite that, she does try to move closer, and maybe toss a little discreet bit of heat vision towards 'Deedlit's bow string. After all, it's probably not a good thing for Kal-El to know about her just yet, but she also just can't stand by and let things happen. Kyle doesn't look jealous. If anything, he looks like a guy who's possibly romantically involved with an insanely attractive alien princess. Kirk, eat your heart out. He adjusts his trim, flight pattern tracking with J'onn and giving Superman a subsonic glimmer of sound to let him know he's en route. The Green Lantern swoops in with full uniform, black and green piping a striking ensemble against the yellow, blue and red. His /stopping/, however, leaves a lot to be desired. Drogue chutes work great- except when you have to displace enough air to brake to a halt from a mid- Mach speed. The result is a hurricane of wind that knocks down every weathervane for two blocks in front of him and rips the top layer of gravel off the roof. Kyle looks a bit chagrined, even behind the green domino mask. "Er. Uh, halt, evildoers," he adds, a bit lamely. Axiom really can't believe half of what he's seeing. These powers are all just strange and he's sure he's seen them somewhere before but he can't place them. Shaking it off, Axiom decides that getting Lois to safety is probably a better thing for him to be doing than getting in the way of all the big super people. Unaware of J'onn doing the same thing, Axiom starts over towards where Lois is. Along the way, he lets his powers get to work boosting up Superman so give him some extra defense against whatever the bad guys are throwing around. Kyle's hurricane sends him tumbling though, Axiom tripping and ending up on a collission course with Skeletor. Oops. On the roof Wonder Woman finds... a party! Okay, not really. Her eyes do widen a bit. Sure, she heard the commotion as she got closer and closer, but to think she'd find this? Her arms cross, blazer still keep her bracers hidden, and clears her throat. Loudly. Sure, it might not get everyone's attention, but some of those goons in the back might see her and focus on her, taking the heat off Superman. Right? "If you're all done trying to gang up on one man..." Dangling on the side of the building, Lois looks up as Superman arrives, calling out to him. But hte sound of his name turns into a shriek of fright and concern as she hears the gunfire, feels the malformed and now mostly harmless bullets raining down on her, and watches the Man of Steel being pushed back by bright yellow sparkles and a rainbow with hearts on it. She has no idea that J'onn's coming to save her, nor of the wind the Kyle created. She bites her lip to force herself to grow quiet. One of the flyers will scoop her up soon. Right? The Space Marine leaves off the suppressive fire for a moment as his HUD picks up a few others in the area. He pauses to get a more clear read on the number of new boogeys that popped up. "We've got incoming," he warns his group, stepping back and turning toward Axiom, the first of hte new boogeys on his radar. He levels his BFMG at the boy as Kyle's hurricane gust rocks him a half step to the side, and he grumbles as Axiom stumbles toward and then into Skeletor. New target. The Space Marine turns toward Kyle. Deedlit, firing arrows with an alacrity to make Legolas jealous, leaps onto the edge of the platform that holds the Golden Globe to keep a good view of Superman. She continues to loose those bolts of yellow sparkly into the man's chest. The heat vision gets her to pause. Not because it hits the string (for the string appears as she draws back a new arrow, vanishing as soon as the arrow is let fly) but because the heat hits her hand. The elfess squeals in pain and stops to shake her hand. "Ow ow ow ow!" And then she gets blown off her perch and rolls to a cool elfy crouch behind the globe. She looks up at Wonder Woman and frowns. Reacting, the elf stands and fires an arrow at the Amazon Princess, starting to run for the Globe again. Must, have vantage and cover! GrumpyBear continues with his Care Bear Stare on Superman, hoping that his stun is enough to drop Superman and end the fight. Maybe? He can hope! Besides, this mascot's furry cosplay is hot, even in the cooling temperatures of the Metropolis Autumn. At least, until Kyle's hurricane wind of skid-stoppiness hits him and tumbles him over. He lands in a heap on the ground by Skeletor's feet. Right along with Axiom. Skeletor, annoyed by the winds and the tumbling carebear and teenager, grapples the boy as he too is sent staggering backwards. Yes, actual boney fingers curl around the teen, in an attempt to try to drain away the youth's vigor and vitality, seeking to give himself a bit of an umph to the 'magic' bolt he'll soon level at ...who the hell is that green and black guy? Well, whomever. Time for Lame Villain Monologue! "Tsk tsk, Superman! This was supposed to be a fight between just us, the Halloweeners and you. But you've brought friends. Very unsporting of you. We'll have to deal with your little friends too!" GrumpyBear thought bubbles at Skeltor, .oO( You're insane, Jimmy! ) Not that Skeletor can hear him... He-Man narrows his eyes to the hurricane wind, waiting for someone to get into range of his sword. He holds it one handed, the other having the other end of rope that's holding Lois up wrapped about it. Superman stops midflight, actually falling a few feet as the stunning effect of the Carebear stare sets in. Then Axiom's power flushes through him and he shakes his head a moment and regains his senses. Glancing down to see if Lois is clear yet, Superman is a little surprised by the huge gust of wind. Not one to waste a good distraction, Superman charges, blurring ahead to fly into the He-Man and get him away from that rope. Hello, Lois. Right now, she's the only one who can see the Martian, unless anyone has special senses. (Kyle can likely tell where he is IF he bothers to use his ring to check). The Martian is not bothering to untie Lois, he's just breaking whatever ropes, chains or other substances are holding her in place. Hopefully she'll have the sense not to reveal his presence until he gets her clear. And Karen Starr... Power Girl... Just continues to try and stay out of sight. In fact, for the moment she's not doing much of anything. But in a little bit... Who knows. "Wait, we're doing what now?" Kyle looks back and forth, as if tracking multiple objects simultaneously. The gun, though, gets his /immediate/ attention. So, Kyle does two things at once, because apparently, he's sexy enough to do just that. He makes a pushing gesture with one hand and a pulling gesture with the other. Lines of force visible to those with adequate perception lance out from his hands, his body limned in emerald green armor. One line wraps around the BFMG being aimed at him, and just as the wannabe Space Marine- who is probably not awesome enough to be a REAL Son of the Emperor- pulls the trigger, and with enough force to try and aim it for Skeletor's position. Axiom, of course, would find a gorget of emerald light slipping around his throat with the aim of forcing Skeletor's hand away- and, failing that, a shimmering protective shield limning his frame as well. Hey, gotta look out for the sidekick. Strike! Or spare! Or whatever. Axiom doesn't know bowling other than the alleys usually have decent dumpsters once you tolerate the beer smell. He grunts as he shoves at the bear, trying to get it away from him. And then there's bony fingers and Axiom feels something similar to when he was in Hel. Thankfully this one's full of youth and vigor. "Waah! H-hands off! Superman didn't know we were going to be here...even I didn't...wait, Halloweeners? Seriously?" he asks, trying to swing a few punches to help that emerald shield in getting the Skeletor off him. The arrow is more than effortlessly deflected by Wonder Woman, whose bracelets are now on show by the motions made to deflect the projectile. The arrow impacts with the ground harmlessly. Knowing that the archer is no doubt watching her from her cover, Wonder Woman lifts her arms to expose both bracers, touching one finger to it in a "finger gun" kind of gesture. Then she spins. And spins. And there's a brilliant burst of golden light ... and the woman wearing the pantsuit is gone, replaced by the Amazing Amazon! Lois gasps into silence as J'onn seems to just appear in front of her. She's just tied up with rope. You know, normal brown rope. It's not that tough to cut, and in a matter of moments, she's freed. Since she's dangling, the moment she feels her arms free and gravity start to pull her down, she reaches out for J'onn, a shriek starting again. AHA! A target! He-Man braces as Superman comes flying in. He pulls the sword back, ready to stab, but the Man of Tomorrow is a little too fast and He-Man, in all his muscley glory, is knocked backwards by the kryptonian. He lets go of the rope holding their bait, I mean.. Ms. Lane, just as J'onn finishes cutting that last of them off her. He has no idea that the reporter's been freed. The Space Marine is not cool enough to be the Son of the Emperor, and so his gun is yanked toward Skeletor and rat-a-tat-a-tat-a-tat-a-tat-a-tat! Skeletor yelps as the Space Marine fires his way, any further monologuing halted as he does exactly as Kyle and Axiom want. Hand is yanked away, at the same instant Skeletor shoves Axiom in the back and toward the bullets. Thankfully for Axiom, Skeletor got not a drop of Axiom's energy to boost himself. The skeleton himself dives for cover. "Not the way to treat your beloved ruler," shouts Skeletor. Yes, he shielded himself, but he still dove for cover. The CareBear pushes himself to his feet and presents his tummy to Kyle. CARE BEAR STARE!! A rainbow laddened with hearts and little grumpy rainclouds rings out toward the Green Lantern. OMG! There's yellow in the rainbow! Be afraid! No, seriously. It's just a color, dude. The Care Bear Stare is meant to stun. Deedlit's energy arrow just goes splatter on those bracers, and she gawks as Wonder Woman appears. "Ohmygawd, can I have your autograph," she coos out, forgetting to hide and to attack and to really do anything other than fangirl. A black eye and an autograph from Wonder Woman, or Superman, or even that green and black guy would make her the most popular girl in nerddom!! Trusting Lois to J'onn, Superman takes a moment to glance around at the number of Justice Leager's to respond to this emergency and grins. Such a sight can't help but warm the man's heart. Not letting up on He-Man, Superman keeps moving forward, swinging a heavy right hook to try and put the man down. "Now would be a good time to surrender." the Man of Steel calls out to the group of would be villians. Before, hopefully, she can do so, J'onn reaches out to catch her...and to enwrap her in invisibility. Next stop? The ground, a little bit away from the fight. To Lois, << I do not know who they are, but I think it is *not* their lucky day. Are you alright, Ms. Lane? >> Considering the number of JLA members here, odds are Karen won't be needed to do much more, let alone show up in costume. But she still remains nearby, and out of sight. Just in case. Kyle grimaces and holds a hand up in front of his face. His domino mask- apparently, more than a costume piece- glimmers with an angular lensing effect. "Hey. STOP THAT." He growls, momentarily disoriented, then swats his hand through the air. With his ring hand. The effect at his arm's length is that a pound of mass travels in a short arc with a burst of acceleration. Magnified by the effect of leverage, at the distance from Kyle to CareBear, it's a one-hundred pound force effect the size of a futon travelling at fifty miles an hour- and aiming to swat CareBear directly at the back of Elf Girl's goggling fangirl head. "You guys p-p-picked a very bad name!" Axiom remarks as Skeletor releases him. He glances over as Wonder Woman makes her appearance, a smile forming on his face. "Oh awesome," he grins. And then an idea hits him. Stopping his boost on Superman, he instead applies it to Wonder Woman. And then he mimics her. With a flash of light, his costume becomes a combination of his own and Wonder Woman's complete with his own bracers and lasso. No, he didn't think that part through. With the mimicking complete, Axiom flies after Skeletor and swings a punch at his shield in hopes of breaking it. "You're not the ruler of anyone here, jerk!" Wonder Woman stares at 'Deedlit' in disbelief. "Maybe if you put down the weapon, we can talk about that." Of course, anything else she may direct or do towards the 'elf' will be interrupted, courtesy of one Green Lantern. Do you want to know what happens when a Care Bear collides with an elf? Lois clings to J'onn as he flies her away from the action. Again, with the 'let's put the reporter out of line of sight on a story'! Lois' mind fumes about it, evident in the way she looks up at the rooftop. If only she could fly, she'd have gone right back up there... or not have been in this position in to begin with. Unimportant. <> her thoughts ramble more than her mouth does, it seems. he-Man takes the punch like a champ, his sword falling to the ground. He goes to punch Superman in return, the man being stronger than he looks and tougher as well. But not Super Tough, clearly, for should the fist fight continue one more round, He-Man going to be out for the count. I mean, comeon! He's not Superman! Big green swat hits GrumpyBear and sends him flying into Deedlit. WEhat happens when Care Bear hits elf? This: Both end up sprawled on the gravel, in an unconscious heap. On the ground, Skeletor is just starting to push himself up when Wonder Axiom starts pounding on that shield. The skeleton acks, and quotes Masters of the Universe 1987, "I ache to SMASH YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE! To DRIVE your cursed face FROM MY MEMORIES FOREVER!" He reaches out his hands toward that shield and WOnder Axiom, summons a bolt of 'magical' energy (it's not really magic. Skeletor's just a fanboy and thinks it is), and goes to zap Wonder Axiom with it, to knock him away from him and hopefully into Green Lantern. Recovered, the Space Marine looks about at the assembled heros, from Superman to Green Lantern to Wonder Woman and now Wonder Axiom. He got his fifteen seconds and an awesome story. Mission Accomplished. The Space Marine puts down the BFMG and puts up his hands. Superman takes He-Man's return punch, and slides back a half step before once more throwing another punch, this time aimed at the man's solar plexus. "I seem to attract the weirdest and or dumbest villians..." the Man of Steel mutters softly at Skeletor starts his rant. Seriously...the man is facing three memembers of the Justice League, and he's still spouting one liners. At least the Space Marine is wising up. Well. Doesn't have to be out of line of sight. << We'll make sure you find out who they are, although they appear to be third raters. >> J'onn, dropping the invisibility field, glancing back up at the fight. << Some of them are too stupid to surrender, it seems. >> Because, really...Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, J'onn and Axiom? And they aren't giving up yet? Axiom just gives Skeletor a look. "We just met. You don't even know my name," he replies to the rant. With the 'Wonder Axiom' powers, he's faster than he was before so those bracers go up to block the attack, Axiom pushing forward. "Just...give up!" he grunts, trying to push the blasts back at Skeletor to hopefully knock him out. The Green Lantern watches Eddie struggling with Skeletor, and an expression of anger crosses his face. What punk thug is gonna mess with /his/ kind-of sidekick?! It begins as a single green line of light, like a laser sight dialing in on a target. From his fist, primed to throw from behind his ear, a column of green energy starts to surge. "Hey. Skeletor." Kyle didn't read the 'Superhero Guide to Ethics', because he doesn't wait for Skeletor's rebuttal or witty rebuke. He simply manifests a bolt of coruscating green energy that hits with enough force to flatten anyone left on the roof who isn't superhumanly balanced, and with enough power to do more than end the thug. The resulting burst of force shatters windows, sets off car alarms, and sends every bird for a mile soaring skywards in protest, the blast sending debris arching high up over the city and carving a blast hole six feet wide in the roof, save for a tiny section around Axiom protected by a glimmering emerald shield. Kyle stares at the wreckage, agape. Wonder Woman is thankfully not too close to Axiom, and isn't quick enough to try to deal with the blast - Axiom's already dealing with it anyhow. So she's learned what happens when bear and elf collide and... then Kyle does his thing. She throws herself back to avoid being in the crater the resulting energy causes. Whoops. He-Man, out cold. Superpunch did him in. Deedlit and Grumpy, out cold. They did each other in with Lantern's help. Space Marine, surrendered. Skeletor... what Skeletor? Was there a Skeltor standing there? He's pretty much just vaporized. Poof, no more bad 80s villain knock offs. Lois stays with J'onn, safe and out of harm's way. Good job, heroes! You saved the civilian. Superman glances around a moment, once the dust has settled and then raises an eyebrow. He does a quick head count and then looks back at Green Latern and shakes his head. "That...." the Man of Steel starts and then shakes his head once more. He looks...disappointed. "That is not how we do things Green Latern." Superman floats up off the roof and glances around once more. Maybe its just a fluke and Skeltor is falling over the side..."Thank you everyone.", Kal-El says, his voice sounding a little harder than normal. "I'll get these guys to the proper authorities." "Holy..." Kyle breaths an oath under his breath, turning a shade of green that has nothing to do with his powers. At Superman's rebuke, he blanches, looking terrified and guilty, and then stares at the crater at Eddie's feet. His shield falters, then gives out and the emerald glow around him winks out of existence as he lands heavily on the roof. He takes two steps, then turns and rather violently empties his stomach behind a fan vent, out of sight of the other heros (and the remaining 'villans'). Coughing from all the dust and debris, Wonder-Axiom's got his arms shielding his face. He waves away some of the dust and looks around in shock. He stares down at the crater, dropping the boosting as mimicking. "Green Lantern..." he trails off, still shocked as his costume reverts to normal. "Wh-what did you d-d-do?" "I'm going to go with... made an unintentional mess," Wonder Woman says as she picks herself up, dusting herself off. "Is everyone all right?" Superman watches silently as Kyle empties his stomach, and then moves to collect the 4 remaining gangers. Grabbing them by the collars of their various outfits, he lifts off slowly into the air, moving to carry them away to a nice six by six room where they can sleep off their newfound publicity. He pauses a moment more, and seems to be on the verge of saying something else to the Green Latern, and then stops and shakes his head once again. Kal-El does stay long enough to nod his head towards Wonder Woman and Axiom, before flying away, carrying the goons. Kyle looks up at Eddie with a horrified expression as Axiom questions him. He shakes his head, mouth working soundlessly, then takes two running steps and leaps off the side of the building. Eschewing the graceful entry he'd maintained, he just kicks imaginary rocket boots into flight and screams off over New York, his contrail wobbling erratically. Axiom watches Kyle go, concern on his masked face. He rushes to the edge as the older hero rockets off, frowning as he looks down at Metropolis. He stays there for a moment before letting out a sigh. "How am I supposed to get home...or d-d-down for that matter..." he mutters, taking one last look at the destruction. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs